


Encrucijada

by Silence_Messiah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Messiah/pseuds/Silence_Messiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memoria breve de una noche en la que Bellatrix y Rodolfus son conscientes de su atracción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encrucijada

 

«Chocan dos voluntades»

 

 

 

Su actitud había acabado por hartarla. Se había pasado toda la velada moviendo aquella copa sobre una mano, observando al resto de su familia como si escondieran algún secreto que presumiblemente podría interesarle. Y aunque en otras circunstancias ella le habría ayudado a sacar información, aunque fuese por el simple hecho de divertirse a costa de su hermana y su marido, e incluso de sus padres, no era lo que quería conseguir de él en aquellos momentos.  
A su lado, Andrómeda se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca, evidentemente incómoda, mientras Sirius miraba a ambas mujeres por encima del asado. De echo, su primo había estado muy pendiente de aquella parte exclusiva de la mesa durante toda la noche. Y ahora que ella lo miraba, se daba cuenta de que no era a su hermana a quien miraba fijamente, sino a ella.

Sirius apartó los ojos grises de la perfecta sonrisa de Bellatrix para centrarse en lo que quedaba de su comida, pero ella ni siquiera le prestó atención, a pesar de que las mejillas de su primo estaban ligeramente encarnadas, ya fuese por la furia o por el deseo; o igual un poco de ambas cosas.

Ella mirada a otra persona. Una que se sentaba justo enfrente, que no paraba de mover la maldita copa de coñac de un lado a otro, como si se estuviese divirtiendo, como si los analizase uno por uno. Y por todos los demonios que nadie iba a tratarla de aquella manera, aunque fuese un apetitoso pedazo de carne (e intelectualmente suculento) Rodolphus Lestrange.

Fue a hablar de alguna banalidad, para atraer su atención y que derivasen en un ameno intercambio de opiniones, cuando Narcisa se rió por algo que Lucius había dicho y sus padres asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces toda la familia comenzó a intercambiar impresiones respecto a lo bien que se compenetraba la pareja, a lo honorable que había resultado ser su matrimonio, a los hijos que tendrían y que luego lucharían por la verdadera justicia. La de ellos.

Y Bellatrix sintió que la táctica se le había ido por el garete, literalmente, y que cuando aquellas cincuenta personas se levantasen de la mesa (como de echo hicieron diez minutos más tarde), Lestrange dejaría por fin aquella maldita e indeseable copa y se iría como había venido, siendo él tan poco amante de festividades y desfiles.

Cuando dieron las doce, los mayores del elenco se levantaron ceremoniosamente, retirándose a una cómoda y amplia sala familiar. Algunos jóvenes siguieron sus pasos, como fue el caso del menor de los hijos Black y un primo lejano de apellido Harrington, que se las daba de culto y erudito cuando Bellatrix lo había pillado en dos o tres incoherencias.

Ella, derrotada, se dirigió al jardín. No le gustaba pensar que por una noche había perdido, y que la absoluta curiosidad que sentía por Lestrange nunca iba a ser saciada, porque viajaba mucho y tampoco tenía muchas oportunidades de verlo incluso estando en Londres.

Lo había conocido cuando apenas cursaba tercer año en Hogwarts, y él era prefecto y estaba en séptimo. Era un buen partido, guapo y sexy, todo lo que una mujer podría desear; y sin embargo era algo en su mirada lo que la atraía hacia él, una determinación calmadamente fria. Y por supuesto, a Bellatrix le encantaba, le divertía pensar en las miles de maneras pornográficas en las que podría derretir ese indiferente carácter y hacerlo suyo, aunque estuviese absolutamente segura de que él jamás haría tal cosa.

Se equivocó, por supuesto, a pesar de que normalmente acertaba. Debía considerarlo como un sigo significativo de que él era para ella y a la inversa, y que nadie en el mundo podría suplir su compañía, aunque se odiasen; porque él ni se fue ni abandonó la copa, y la siguió hasta el jardín cuando notó que abandonaba el bullicioso tropel de familiares para adentrarse en el pasto iluminado por la luna llena, altiva y generosa.

La deseó tras la frialdad de sus ojos tan poderosamente como puede desearse a una mujer, e imaginó que deslizaba los tirantes de su vestido hombro abajo, y que subía la seda a lo largo de su muslo de nácar. Y que bebía y deshacía en sus olores y sabores, y que ella también se entregaba. Imaginó como habría sido beber su sangre virginal, guardarla en su memoria como un tesoro. Cómo hacerle el amor, cómo violarla, cómo tener solo sexo con Bellatrix; y todo le pareció excitante.

Pero con el tiempo, no allí ni en aquel instante; todo tendría solución rápida y honorable, y una alianza poderosa pondría contentos a todos. Incluso a Bellatrix, pensaba él con cínica sorna y confianza, que lo había desnudado con la mirada.

Y es que le encantaba aquella sonrisa de piedra, aquella mirada rapaz y penetrante clavándose en sus huesos. Le perdía el escrutinio al que lo sometía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerse coincidir en una fiesta: era deliciosa la forma en la que deslizaba el gris místico hasta el hueco de sus piernas, y luego volvía a ascender hasta sus hombros y su cara, perfilando sus rasgos. Todo tan elegantemente.

Bellatrix se giró en el prado y sus miradas fueron dos puñales encontrándose. Rodolphus levantó una copa como si brindara por ella y ambos sonrieron, sin tener idea de lo que pensaba el otro, pero seguros de haber captado su atención en una red de telaraña. Nunca ninguno podría escapar de sus deseos.


End file.
